


you see right thru me like that nicki minaj song

by dearparker



Series: whumping peter parker like it’s a full time job [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, BAMF Peter Parker, Everything Is Chaotic, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Can't Thermoregulate, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, a half formed thought for you all, heavily using throwback songs, i probably use too many commas, living in that chunk of time where the avengers are fam and iw and endgame don’t exist, peter parker randomly turning invisible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearparker/pseuds/dearparker
Summary: ”Parker whatever sick game you’re pulling, cut it out,” MJ huffs.“W-What?” Peter croaks.”You just — disappeared! Out of thin air!” She looks back nervously, swallowing the lump in her throat, “Is this some sort of Spider-Man thing you never mentioned?!”—five times peter randomly turned invisible at inconvenient times and one time it was very convenient.
Relationships: Cassie Lang & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming), Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: whumping peter parker like it’s a full time job [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780081
Comments: 8
Kudos: 198





	you see right thru me like that nicki minaj song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marauderette22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauderette22/gifts).



Peter’s out with his Academic Decathlon team the first time it happens.

He’s aching _all_ over, from his head down to his toes, because of his patrol on Sunday evening, fighting a couple criminals that managed to snag some of Toomes’ leftover tech.

It was an unexpected fight, because he didn’t even truly sense them until they _shot_ him with one of their high-tech guns. He was a little upset, don’t get him wrong, it _is_ rude to interrupt conversations, especially ones with an AI.

The criminals shot him mid-swing and he had crashed into a building full speed, cracked a few teeth and shattered his collarbone, and quite literally knocking him unconscious for a few moments. It was all they needed to speed off, the cackling criminals got away with apparently twenty-five grand.

Worst part of it all? They had been listening to _California Gurls._

It’s Tuesday afternoon, and he has to stop himself from humming the Katy Perry song that’s been stuck in his head since.

Cindy is over the moon with the latest news about the Avengers fighting as a team again, and she had been talking about it since lunch. He can hear the excitement and anxiousness under the words, and he’s a little exhausted.

Peter leaned against MJ a little more, an off-brand bag of Sour Belts in his hand. He swallows the lump in his throat as Cindy continued to talk.

”The crime rates are definitely gonna fluctuate over the next month. Everyone’s going to start doing crimes again and then the Avengers are gonna deal with it —“

”I have a feeling the crime here will spike. I mean, nobody _really_ wants to deal with the Avengers, so they’ll fight Spider-Man instead,” Seymour scrunched their nose.

”Spider-Man’s got a mouth on him — can’t shut up apparently,” MJ snickered and Ned bursted into laughter. Peter scowled.

”Hey Spider-Man’s quips are one of his best qualities!” Flash protested lightly, a bag of Hot Cheetos in hand.

”Mister Delmar! What do you think about Spider-Man?” Betty asked, her eyes wide as she stared at the older man.

“A good man doing everybody a favor, that’s for sure,” Mr. Delmar replied, “Saved me and my cat last year. Are you kids gonna pay or what?”

Everyone places their items on the counter, hounding Ned and Abe into paying this time since they never do.

Michelle ends up paying in the end, officially short twenty-nine dollars. Betty begins to ask Mr. Delmar a few more questions and they all roll their eyes, ready to head back to Midtown and get through the rest of Academic Decathlon.

”You good?” Cindy asked, her eyebrows dipped in concern. She’s staring right at him.

He doesn’t blame her, there’s still lingering bruises on his forehead and jaw, an ugly greenish-yellow he can’t hide.

”Yeah yeah I’m —“ Peter goes rigid for a second, the hairs on his arms stand up straight, then he’s yelling, “Get down!”

“Peter wha —“

Gunshots fly throughout the store, two of them hitting him and Cindy, and everyone screams. Glass shatters everywhere in the store and the door is kicked open.

Five people dressed in all black, masks up to their noses, storm into the store and immediately start yelling, “ _Get on the ground! Everyone down now!_ ”

It’s so surreal Peter’s lightheaded, a hand pressed to his chest. He’s choking, dragging his body backwards and his blood is spilling onto the floor. It’s soaking his clothes, but he’s more concerned about Cindy who’s writhing in pain.

She’s screaming, tears streaming down her face as she clutches her forearm and Abe is holding her down and everyone is panicking, the robbers are still screaming their heads off.

They’re demanding Mr. Delmar give them twenty thousand in cash, and he stammers in reply.

Ned starts to yell, “Peter! Where’s Peter!”

One of the gunmen motion to the other and they follow each other to the bathroom across the store, guns drawn at the ready.

Peter wants to reply, tell his friends he’s alright. All he manages is a pain whimper and blood begins to trickle down his chin. He starts to pant slightly.

”Shut the fuck up!” A woman yells, her anxious eyes visible as she yells at Ned. He’s glancing around frantically.

The gunmen turn their attention toward a shaking Mr. Delmar and everyone else starts to attend to Cindy. MJ is glancing around until she spots a trail of blood.

She spares a glance toward the gunmen before she begins to crawl further down the aisle, glass crunching under her palms and knees. She’s trembling slightly.

” _Peter!_ ” MJ whisper calls, the trail of blood going deeper down the aisle until it turns into a small puddle. She’s green in the face.

”MJ,” Peter grunts painfully. She whips her head up, eyes searching around wildly until she’s gritting her teeth.

”Parker whatever sick game you’re pulling, cut it _out,_ ” MJ huffs.

“W-What?” Peter croaks.

”You just — disappeared! Out of thin air!” She looks back nervously, swallowing the lump in her throat, “Is this some sort of Spider-Man thing you never mentioned?!”

Peter wants to ask her what the hell she’s talking about, but the two gunmen that traveled past them to their partners start down the aisle they’re in. MJ barely manages to dart behind a cardboard box to avoid being seen.

It clicks suddenly — the alien tech. It obviously did _something_ to him, and he never found out what. Until now at least.

Peter turned _invisible._

”Peter!” MJ tearily calls out to him, but he groans in pain.

He moves his arm slightly to glance at the watch Mr. Stark gifted him on Christmas Eve, his vitals first on display. Low blood pressure, high temperature, but he ignores it all in favor of pressing his panic button a few times.

It emits a sound, loud enough in the store for him and MJ to hear, but not too loud to hurt his ears.

Bullets whizz past them suddenly and MJ screams from fear, covering her mouth at the last second. He hopes Mr. Stark is on his way, because the corners of his vision are darkening and Cindy looks seconds away from slipping under too.

”Hurry up!” The same woman who yelled at Ned points her gun at Delmar who holds his hands up.

”I don’t have that much in the register!”

Police sirens can be heard by now and Seymour is steadily crying, begging Cindy to stay awake, and the gunmen are getting nervous.

Iron Man suddenly bursts through one of the intact windows, firing his repulsors as Mr. Delmar ducks behind the counter. Three of the gunmen immediately go down, one engaging in hand-to-hand combat with the suit and another gunmen wrenches Betty from her spot.

Betty screams loudly as a gun is pressed against her forehead. Iron Man knocks the gunmen unconscious then immediately holds his hands up, the faceplate lifting.

”Now I’m sure robbing a bodega for a few sandwiches won’t be worth five years in prison,” Tony automatically says.

”I’ll shoot her!” The gunman calls out, hand trembling. Betty’s sobbing as she holds the man’s arm for stability, her legs giving out on her.

Ned looks around until his eyes land on Peter, then looking at whatever is on the shelf.

While Peter is glad he’s visible again, he still has a bullet wound in his chest. Still, he looks to his left and sees wooden baseball bats, for some odd reason, but he’s never been more thankful for the weird things on sale at corner stores.

He grasps it, blood smearing into the grooves and Betty pleads for her life. Tony is slowly advancing toward the gunman who’s nearly sobbing as much as Betty.

”I — I have mouths to feed Stark! I can’t — _Don’t come any closer_!” The gunman screams, the gun pressed more firmly into Betty’s head.

Tony stops moving, looking at the group of students cowering around Cindy’s sobbing form. His mouth pulls down in a frown.

Peter manages to crouch on two feet, and he can feel the blood spilling from his mouth, extremely close to passing out, but he grips the bat firmly. MJ is looking at him nervously but she nods in encouragement.

He starts slowly down the aisle, ignoring Ned’s lingering gaze until he’s at the end of it. Tony catches his eye before automatically looking away, but Peter notices the way he automatically pales at the amount of blood.

The gunman is slowly lowering the gun, nodding along to whatever bullshit Tony is spewing. Tony, with his hands still up, blasts the gun right out of his hands. Betty screams loudly and dives down.

Peter lunges forward at his friends’ surprised cries, swinging the wooden baseball bat at the gunman’s legs and swiping them out from under him. The man hits his head on the counter Mr. Delmar is still cowering behind and knocks himself unconscious.

”Peter!” Betty cries out, shock written in her features.

Peter gasps at the pain in his chest, eyelids fluttering as he looks at the amount of blood covering his body. _Oh, that’s a lot._

He collapses forward into Tony’s arms, still encased in the Iron Man suit.

”Shit! Kid — stay with me kid!” Tony says, eyes searching frantically. The kid’s pale, bruises and blood covering his body and his eyes are unfocused, but thankfully not blank.

”Peter! Oh God! Are you okay?!” Flash says, applying pressure on the gunshot wound. Tony stares, his mind blank until Peter screams.

His vision whites out for a few seconds, every breath adding to the pain. When his vision does clear he’s being carried outside, the blue sky and summer sun glaring down on him.

He feels cold. His ears stop ringing and he only manages to catch the end of Tony’s sentence, “...Doctor Cho is in New York for a week, so you are extremely lucky kid —“

Suddenly a new face, a friendly face appears in front of him, “Hello Peter, how are you feeling? We’ll get you on some meds and take to you the Tower as soon as possible, okay?”

Peter chokes a little, the metallic taste in his mouth a little unbearable on his nauseous stomach. Tony pales again.

”I certainly don’t feel like a California Gurl now,” Peter rasps out, and suddenly MJ is there, or she’s been there, because she’s laughing out loud.

He’s being placed on a gurney and he looks at Doctor Cho expectantly. She glances up for a moment, making brief eye contact then continuing her job. She inserts an IV and starts to fix him with something for the pain.

”Your friend will be just fine Pete,” Cho reassures, and it’s all he needs to hear before he closes his eyes.

Peter doesn’t hear MJ whisper to Tony about the turning invisible thing, and he certainly doesn’t hear Tony’s lecture.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments/kudos!


End file.
